Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8
Volume 8 of Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton. Differences Part 19 Differences from Smallville *Clark is sent to the world where he never arrived after the incident with Lara rather than after Brainiac leaves with Kara. *The alternate earth is referred to as Earth-3. *Clark gives his alias as Clark Swann. *Chloe is engaged to Justin Gaines, and Lana is married to Whitney Fordman. *Nell Potter is still residing in Smallville. *Dr. Swann was somehow killed by Lionel Luthor as in the series. *Clark reveals Dr. Swann's status as an alien to Lois. *Green Arrow is revealed to have been killed by Earth-3's Kara, Linda Danvers *Lex knows that Milton Fine is Brainiac. *Clark and Kara are saved from Lex by Lois. *Clark chooses to return to his own world, kissing Lois good-bye. *Earth-3 Lex pursues Clark into Earth-1. *Bizarro escapes while Clark was in Earth-3. *Clark ends up walking in on Lana and Bizarro after they have had intercourse. *The confusion with Bizarro also causes a short fight between him, Kara, and Lex. *The news of Bizarro's vulnerability to Blue Kryptonite is retconned to only take away his physical body while weakening his wraith. *Earth-3 Lex also meets up with Victoria. Differences from Smallville: Swann *Krypto realizes that Clark is Bizarro and gets Kara to see it for herself, pulling her out of her depression. *Bridgette was killed by Lionel around the same time Dr. Swann was killed on Earth-3. *Kara is encouraged by Krypto to inform Lex about Bizarro's return. *Lex and Kara are convinced to let Clark be when Krypto licks him, proving that it's Clark and not Bizarro. *Lex and Kara have a moment when Lex comforts her. *Lionel reads a passage about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, noting how Clark and Lex are at the high point of their lives. Part 20 Differences from Smallville *Earth-3 Lex introduces himself to the world as Lex Luthor's twin brother, with Victoria Hardwick as the vice president of a new LexCorp. *Lana learns about Clark and Earth-3 Lois' kiss. *Earth-3 Lex is the one who kills Lionel. *Dr. Swann tells the heroes everything about Veritas. *Brainiac figures out the location of the Orb for Earth-3 Lex. *Victoria is left in charge of LexCorp while Earth-3 Lex goes to the Arctic. *Lex disappears with Clark after Earth-3 Lex destroys the Fortress. Differences from Smallville: Swann *Kara is caught by Victoria while she searches Lionel's office for his key. Clark tries to assist her, but he's stopped too. *Earth-3 Lex holds Clark and Kara hostage when he's attacked by Lex, and the two struggle before Lex has a chance to kill Earth-3 Lex, but he decides not to take it. *Lex has a flashback to one of the rare tender moments he had with his father, being given a pass-port by him. *Bridgette is shown to be somewhat reluctant about killing Brainiac, calling it a gray area, though she does agree to killing him, still. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Kara Kent *Lionel Luthor *Lex Luthor *Virgil Swann *Bridgette Crosby *Chloe Sullivan *Lana Lang *Lois Lane Supporting Characters *Lex Luthor (Earth-3) (4/4) *Brainiac (4/4) *Victoria Hardwick (3/4) *Bizarro (2/4) *Krypto (2/4) *Jor-El (1/4) Minor Characters *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Whitney Fordman *Clark Kent (Earth-3) *Justin Gaines *Nell Potter *Linda Danvers *Dax-Ur Links *https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9894242/5/Smallville-The-Last-Family-of-Krypton-Season-4 *http://smallville-mega-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville:_The_Last_Family_of_Krypton_Volume_8 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8